La lluvia continuación
by EdmundPevensie2
Summary: Katyana, Daniel, Edmund, Victoria, Peter... Tendrán que salvar toda Narnia de la malvada bruja blanca, pero esta vez, de una forma diferente... EdmundXOC OCXOC CONTINUACIÓN DE LA OTRA HISTORIA LA LLUVIA
1. Chapter 1

He tenido algún problema… Pues me olvidé de la contraseña de mi otra cuenta, y tengo que continuar esta historia aquí. Espero que me dejéis reviews! No me importan las quejas, así haré mejor la historia.

Thx!!

Continuación LA LLUVIA

CAPÍTULO 4

"Tenemos que encontrarla de nuevo y devolverla a su mundo..." Dijo Edmund pensativo.

"Sí... oye volviendo al tema de antes... ¿Qué nos puedes contar de Vicky (N/A: Victoria en diminutivo)?" Dijo Katyana.

"¿Qué confianzas son esas de llamarla Vicky?" Dijo algo molesto.

"No te enfades... es solo para saber... jejeje" Dijo Katyana.

"Os la presentaré... pero todos calladitos eh..." Dijo Edmund.

Los tres encaminaron un viaje no muy largo, y por el camino Katyana recogió los regalos, pero los dejara más cerca de lo que le dijera a Peter.

"Ya hemos llegado" Dijo Edmund señalando la casa de Victoria.

"¿Edmund?" Dijo una voz.

"¡Victoria! " Dijo Edmund sonrojado.

"Mi rey... ¿Qué tal está?" Dijo la chica arrodillándose "Lo siento por gritarle solo por el nombre no decir "rey" delante" Dijo la joven algo preocupada por su error.

"¡No pasa nada!" Exclamó Edmund "Para ti soy Edmund simplemente".

"O Ed... ¿no Edmund ? jejeje" Susurró Katyana.

"Calla..." Le dijo Edmund sin poner cara de maldad ni nada por el estilo que ofendiera.  


"Bueno... si quiere pasar a tomar algo..." Dijo Victoria.

"Sí... ¡¡Claro!!" Respondió Edmund intentando no parecer ansioso por la invitación.

"¿Parece que la invitación te gusta mucho no Edmund?" Dijo Daniel perdiendo el respeto a su amigo y rey xD.

" Venga... ¿Entramos?" Preguntó Edmund.

"Claro, mi rey... perdón... Edmund... jajaja" Se rio por su fallo Victoria.

"Un momento... quiero hablar con Edmund a solas un momento..." Dijo Katyana. "Ven tú también Daniel"

Los tres fueron un momento a la entrada del salón donde se encontraban.

"Si quieres su amor tendrás que decírselo Edmund" Dijo Katyana.

"Eso mismo creo yo... te tiene respeto... no miedo pero respeto sí... ya ves que cuando no te llamaba "rey" se preocupaba..." Dijo Daniel.

"Ya lo sé... bueno tenéis razón" Entonces Edmund se dirigió hacia el salón de nuevo. "Victoria... te tengo que decir una cosa" Dijo sonrojado al 100 y cogiendo fuerzas... pero solo vio una ventana abierta y una nota en la ventana... ¿Y Victoria?

Edmund se preocupó muchísimo... ¿Dónde estaba Vicky?

"¿Qué pasa Edmund?" Preguntó Daniel.

"No puede ser... ¿Y esta nota?" Se dijo a sí mismo.

_Hola, Edy!! __  
__¿Qué tal, mi principito...?? __  
__Bueno, creo que ya sabrás quien soy... __  
__¡Sí! Has adivinado! __  
__Bueno, y si no lo has hecho, piensa QUIEN SOY __  
__Bueno, a lo que ívamos. Tengo a tu chica... __  
__Y espero que vengas a rescatarla... Pues eso harás... __  
__¿No? __  
__Te espero mi príncipe, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA... (Sí, soy malvada a lo más) __  
__¡NO VENGAS CON NADIE! __  
__Te espero donde me viste la primera vez... __  
__Jadis_

A Edmund se le empadeció la piel... Seguro que Jadis quería un rescate o algo así... o algo peor...

"¡Déjame verlo Edmund!" Pidió con ganas Katyana al unisono con Daniel.

"Tenemos que irnos" Dijo Edmund muy serio y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

Luego Edmund tiró la carta al suelo, y la recogió Katyana, quien la leyó en bajo para hacerle posible a Daniel escucharla.  


"¡No puede ser!" Exclamó en bajo Daniel"Esta bruja se aprobecha de todo..."

"Tengo algo en mente... un mal presentimiento..." Dijo con miedo en los ojos Katyana.

"Siento que me ocultas algo, Katy" Dijo Daniel en bajo también.

Edmund estaba llamando a gritos a Filip, su caballo. Y este cuando lo oyó dio un y comenzó a correr hacia Edmund, pues había intuído que algo malo pasaba.

Mientras tanto Katy miró a Daniel y le dijo:

"No tengo nada que esconderte, Dany..."

"¿Cuál es ese presentimiento que dices?" Le preguntó Daniel a Katyana.

"Pues que Edmund soñó que Jadis mataba a Victoria... y la ha raptado... tengo miedo a que esa pesadilla se cumpla" Dijo bajando la mirada y luego mirando a Edmund.

"Oye, Katy... ¿No... no te gustará...?" Dijo con ojos de lado y con una sonrisita a su amiga.

"¿Edmund? NOOOO!!" Exclamó la chica, lo que hizo que Edmund mirara hacia ella.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué razón has gritado de semejante forma?" Preguntó Edmund.

"Mmmm... por nada..." Negó ella.

Edmund continuó buscando con la mirada a su caballo.

"Tengo... que ir solo... tengo que dejar a Daniel y a Katy en el castillo..." Pensó Edmund.

"¿Sabes la verdad? ¿Sabes porque razón me preocupo tanto por Edmund?" Preguntó en bajo Katyana.

"Eso es lo que digo que me estás ocultando" Contestó Daniel "¿Cómo voy a saberlo?"

"Te lo contaré..."

En ese momento llegó Filip todo cansado.

"Ufff... los años no pasan en balde, mi rey" Dijo en tono cansado.

"Esa frase la he oído en otra ocasión..." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Edmund.

Todos se subieron al lomo de Filip.

Edmund estaba tan preocupado que casi no se fijaba que se estaba pasando del castillo.

"Edmund, nosotros vamos contigo, ¿No?" Preguntó Katyana.

"¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Me he pasado!" Exclamó forzando los puños con tanta fuerza que sin querer hizo daño a Filip.

"¡My Rey! ¡Me ha hecho daño en el cuello!" Exclamó el caballo parlante.

"¡Oh, Filip! Lo siento tanto... no quise hacerte daño. Pero es que debía de haberme parado 

en el castillo para dejar a Katyana y a Daniel con Peter, y me he pasado..." Dijo Edmund con un rostro de preocupación.

"Tranquilo, podemos ir contigo. El banquete no es hasta entrada la noche" Aseguró Katyana.

"Lo malo es que llevamos los paquetes de Katyana, pero yo los aguantaré..." Dijo Daniel.

"Ufff... vosotros... ¿Habeís leído la nota?" Preguntó Edmund haciendo parar a Filip con una caricia.

El caballo ya sabía que Edmund siempre le hacía una caricia cuando acababan el camino.

"Emm... Sí, no te puedo mentir, Edmund" Asintió Katyana.

Daniel miró a Katyana. Siempre se portaba tan bien con Edmund... ¿Por qué razón no le contaba aquello...?

"Bueno, tranquilos. Vosotros id con Filip hacia el castillo. Te los dejo a tu cargo "Dijo mirando hacia Filip en la última frase "Esto es cosa mía... Como habéis visto no puedo ir acompañado de NADIE" Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces Filip, con cuidado cogió a Daniel de la camiseta y le preguntó:

"¿Sabes aguantarte encima de un caballo sin caerte? Tranquilo... no iré rápido... Espero que ayudes a Katy" En ese momento le guiñó el ojo a Katyana y ella lo entendió al momento.

Katyana era una chica a la que le encantaba galopar. Aunque ella tenía un caballo "no parlante", y llevaba unas redes pequeñitas para guiar al caballo, las riendas, pero en el caso de Filip no las necesitaba, porque Edmund la había dejado muchas veces montar en Filip, y Lucy también en su caballo.

Entonces Katyana subió a Filip rápidamente con un manejo increible y apartó hacia atrás de ella con facilidad a Daniel.

"Tú tranquilo que yo iré delante. ¡Agárrate bien y no dejes que caigan los paquetes!" Le dijo con una risita.

"Por cierto... Filip, vete más lento en cuanto Edmund se adentre en el bosque... es por su seguridad" Le dijo Daniel a Filip en bajo.

Cuando Edmund se adentró, Filio dio media vuelta y se adentró también en el bosque con los niños, pero por otra parte, para que Edmund no los descubriese.

Así fue, y ellos fueron los primeros en ver a Jadis.

Llevaba un caballo parlante. El caballo estaba muy sujeto a unas riendas que llevaban a las manos de la bruja, y encima de él, atada con muchas cuerdas y un pañuelo que le tapaba la boca y le hacía imposible hablar.

"Esa es... ¿Jadis?" Preguntó en tono bajo Daniel.

"Sí... nunca la he visto en persona... pero sí en fotografías. Aunque parece cambiada..." Aseguró Katyana.

"La chica que lleva es Victoria..." Dijo Filip algo enfadado.  


"¿Por qué estás enfadado, Filip?" Preguntó Daniel pensativo.

"Por qué conozco a la chica. La he llevado una vez a mi lomo junto con el Rey Edmund a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna" Contestó el caballo parlante.

"¡Guau! ¡Por eso Edmund no estaba el otro día de noche en sus aposentos! Eso significa... ¡Qué se ha escapado! Jajajaja" Se rio Katyana.

"¡Cállate! ¡Jadis nos va a oír!" Hizo callar Daniel a Katyana tapándole la boca con la mano. "Por cierto, me tienes que decir lo de antes"

"¡Ah! ¡Sí!... Pues... Edmund es mi primo" Dijo Katyana.

"¿Qué?" Gritó Daniel.

"¡Ahora te tienes que callar tú!" Exclamó Katyana en alto también.

"¡Oh, no! ¡No hay tiempo!" Dijo asustado Filip "¡Nos ha oído!"

Jadis se acercó, pero no vio nada.

Filip se había escondido con Daniel y Katyana detrás de unos grandes árboles que estaban muy juntos con la ayuda de unos enanos que estaban allí.

"Uffff... por los pelos..." Suspiró uno de los enanos, que tenía un gorro rojo.

Todos se lo agredecieron y los enanos los acompañaron para ver que pasaba, pues Jadis comenzaba a hablar con alguien.

Edmund había llegado y encontrado a Jadis. Ella estaba con una sonrisa sarcástica y dijo:

"Por supuesto. Sabía que vendrías para rescatar a... Victoria" Dijo Jadis con la sonrisita sarcástica.

Entonces Edmund desenvainó la espada que tenía sujeta a su traje de rey y se dispuso a pelear con la Bruja, pero ella le quitó la espada en un movimiento rápido...

"¡No!" Gritó Katyana.

Entonces, la bruja miró rápidamente hacia ella. Luego le tapó la boca a Edmund, y aunque este se intentó soltar, el poder de la buja no le dejó. Ella se había estado fortaleciendo desde que pensaron que había fallecido.

"Si dais un paso más, mataré al rey" Amenazó la bruja.

Katyana temió la muerte de su primo por unos instantes, pues la bruja era capaz de todo, pero pronto se tranquilizó cuando Edmund pareció morderle y la bruja lo soltó, pero la espada la seguía teniendo la bruja en su poder.

Ella, con mucha ira, cogió la espada de Edmund y se la clavó profundamente en la barriga, mientras él dio un grito de dolor.

Victoria miró a Edmund con tristeza en sus ojos, pero no pudo gritar por el pañuelo que tenía en su boca, pero si pudo llorar. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por su rostro. A Filip le dio la sensación, de que ella y el Rey Edmund habían nacido para estar el uno con el otro.  


Edmund intentaba levantarse para vengarse y que no le pudiese hacer nada a su amada Victoria, pero no era capaz. Cada vez que lo intentaba, se hacía daño con la espada que la bruja aún le había dejado clavada, para que le doliese más, pues ella tenía otra en su poder. No se quería dar por vencido. Era un rey, y todos confiaban en él.

"Katyana... Victoria... Filip... hermanos..." Susurraba Edmund.

Katyana se enfureció. Estaba tan triste y enfadada al mismo tiempo... no podía ver así a su primo... Aunque nadie lo sabía, tenía una gran oído, tan grande, que pudo oír lo que decía su primo en susurros. Vio que Edmund había dejado una de sus espadas en el caballo. Era con la que había roto la varita de la bruja. Katyana lo sabía, pues Edmund le había contado la historia centenares de veces, pues a ella le encantaba. La cogió. Se bajó del caballo, y aunque Daniel, los enanos y Filip intentaron detenerla no lo consiguieron. Ya era hora de que ella fuese una gran guerrera, tal como sus primos lo eran.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Lo que le sucedió a Edmund

Capítulo 5

Lo que le sucedió a Edmund

Katyana se acercó a Jadis con la espada de repuesto de su primo. Tenía que salvarle, y también demostrar que ella no era cobarde.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca? ¡Es imposible que me venzas! Eres solo una renacuaja insolente que no piensa en lo que hace-gruñó Jadis.

Entonces, Katyana, con la espada de su primo, comenzó a encestar manosdobles a Jadis, con lo que la bruja se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo es posible?-Preguntó Jadis sorprendida.

Edmund abrió los ojos un poco. Vio a su pequeña peleando con un manejo de la espada increíble, lo que hizo que se sorprendiese mucho, pero no pudo contener los ojos abiertos mucho tiempo más y los cerró, quedándose prácticamente sin aire... No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Katyana se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y con mucha más prisa comenzo a encestar más manosdobles, hasta que consiguió quitarle la espada a la malvada bruja que había herido a su primo.

Entonces, la bruja, con miedo, escapó, dejando al caballo parlante que tenía atado y a Victoria dónde estaban.

Lo primero que hizo Katy fue acercarse a su primo. Luego, Filip y Daniel, quienes estaban sorprendidísimos, hicieron lo mismo.

-Ed...-Llamó Katyana sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Edmund estaba casi muerto.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Se preguntaba Edmund. Estaba en el medio de la oscuridad. No sabía a dónde ir...

Luz... Oscuridad... ¿Cuál elegía?

-¿Dónde... estoy?-Pensó asustado Edmund.

-Estás en el camino que está entre la luz y la oscuridad-Se le oyó decir a una voz que a Edmund le pareció imposible captar, pues estaba en el medio de la oscuridad.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Quién es usted?-Preguntaba Edmund con temor.

-Mi nombre es Neofild.  


-En... Encantado... Yo soy Edmund Pevensie, el Rey de Narnia... ¿Sabe dónde es eso?-Preguntó desconfiado el joven Rey.

-¿Narnia? ¡Por supuesto! Yo vivía en una punta de Narnia. Al Sur... Pero nadie sabe dónde ni cómo estoy de salud allá arriba-Contestó la voz de hombre de entre las penumbras.

-¿Allá arriba?-Preguntó Edmund confundido.

-Ya sabes... En la tierra...-Contestó como si nada pasase, aunque Edmund, estaba asustado al no comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué edad tienes tú?

-Tengo doce años, y me parece que llevo así desde... dos años aproximadamente.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Edmund sorprendido.

-¡Oye! ¡Creo que ya te recuerdo! Eres el Rey Edmund de Cair Paravel, el hermano del Sumo Monarca Peter.

"Ya me había presentado pero de todas maneras..." Pensó Edmund "Parecería un maleducado si le contestase de malas maneras..."

-Emm... Sí... ¿Me puedes contar algo más?

-Pues claro, My Rey... Llevo aquí, como ya dije, desde hace por lo menos dos años... Y desde aquella no encuentro la salida. A veces, cuando escucho bien, oigo llorar a mi madre y a mi padre...

-Entonces... ¿Llevas como casi muerto dos años?-Preguntó entristezido Edmund.

-Parece ser que sí... Y todo comenzó un día, cuando iva a ir a casa de un amigo. Bajando por las escaleras tropezé con un escalón, y debí de golpearme fuertemente contra algo muy duro que había al final de las escaleras... pero no recuerdo que era... Tengo todo tan borroso... Creo que si vas hacia la luz mueres... ¿O es al contrario? Es que como no lo tengo muy claro no quiero tomar ninguna decisión...

-¡Prometo que si salgo de aquí te ayudaré!-Exclamó Edmund casi con lágrimas en los ojos pensando en que entonces... Él también estaba en el borde de la muerte, pero lo del niño era algo mucho peor.

Entonces, Edmund oyó unas voces. Le resultaban muy familiares, y no tardó en darse cuenta de quienes eran. Eran Katyana, Filip, Daniel y Victoria... ¡Vicky se había salvado!

Todo se volvió muy borroso. La voz de aquel chico desapareció, aunque Edmund le llamó.

"Edmund, ¡Hermano!" Se oyó pegar gritos. Los sollozos no cesaban.

-¡Por qué, Edmund!-Exclamaba Katyana entre lloros.

Entonces, algo extraño pasó.

Por las voces que se oían, parecía que muchísimos narnianos se juntaron. Edmund notó algo, como si todo el lugar en donde se encontraba, lo llevaba hacia la oscuridad, aunque él se intentaba sujetar.  


-¡Te... Te prometo que te ayudaré!... ¡Te lo juro!-Exclamó Edmund a aquel chico al que aún no había podido ver el rostro.

Saliendo de aquel extraño mundo, Peter estaba llorando como nunca nadie le había visto. Lucy estaba sin voz, ahogada por la mala noticia. Susan estaba gritando el nombre de su hermano... y Victoria... No sabía que hacer, estaba tan nerviosa, que no podía gritar... Se había quedado muda por eses momentos.

Entonces, Peter le pedió a Katyana: "Por favor, mira su pulso".

Katyana lo hizo sin rechistar, aunque no quería hacerlo por si su primo había... Fallecido.

Tomó su pulso entre temor, y se fijó en que no lo encontraba. No había forma de encontrarlo.

Peter posó su cabeza en el corazón de su hermano, y tampoco notó los los latidos de su corazón... Edmund había muerto.

-- Volviendo al extraño mundo--

-¿Dónde... Estoy?- Se preguntaba Edmund en alto.

Edmund se puso a andar en círculos. Todo estaba muy oscuro desde que algo, que no pudo saber que era, lo arrastró a la oscuridad profunda.

-Estás en el infierno- Se le oyó decir a una voz.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero... qué é hecho?-Preguntó Edmund sin entender nada de lo que estba ocurriendo, y mucho menos entendía lo que estaba diciendo esa voz.

Toda su vida, había estado intentado hacer la vida de los narnianos y gente de Archenland viviese lo mejor posible... Siempre, desde que había estado al borde de la muerte cuando la Bruja Blanca le había hecho tanto daño.

-¡Claro que lo sabes! No sé como te pueden llamar "Edmund el Rey Justo", y mucho menos "Justo"... Si has traicionado a todo el mundo... ¡A todos a los que tu llamas queridos! Casi haces que tus hermanos se muriesen, y has estado al lado de Jadis, la temible bruja que había hecho todo aquello...

Edmund no pudo decir nada hasta pasado un largo tiempo. Estaba aterrado por aquellas palabras... Era verdad, había hecho cosas malísimas... Estaba tan arrepentido que no lo podía expresar con sus palabras, y aunque Peter le había dicho que estaba perdonado, él no se lo había acabado de creer, pues algo así era imperdonable para su punto de vista. Edmund no lo creía, pero los demás se habían dado cuenta de una cosa: Se portaba mejor con los narnianos que con él mismo, y si todo aquello lu hibiese hecho otra persona, él se lo habría perdonado sin dudarlo al darse cuenta de que había cambiado y estaba tan arrepentido.

-¡No fue aposta!... Quiero decir... ¡No sabía lo que hacía!-Dijo sin poder continuar, y llegó a pensar que era verdad todo aquello, y corrumpió en lágrimas. Apolló su cabeza en el suelo y se la cubrió con sus brazos, dejando que sus lágrimas corriesen hacia ellos.

-Ahora el héroe es Daniel. Ya no le haces falta a nada ni a nadie. Deja que sigan con su vida... Ríndete a las manos de la muerte...

Notó como si algo lo cubriese con unas manos congeladas y llenas de maldad. Edmund abrió los ojos como platos y pegó un grito ahogado por el terror.

Entonces una luz cubrió toda la oscuridad, y se pudo ver una gran figura llena de luces brillantes, y al lado de él, otra figura que parecía humana.

-Ven aquí, querido hijo... No tengas miedo... No tienes nada a que temer- Dijo la figura más grande, de la que salía toda aquella luz.

-Edmund, El gran Rey Edmund, el Justo, mi niño...-Dijo la otra figura, que le resultaba conocida a Edmund.


End file.
